Combination greeting cards and seed germination boxes are known in the prior art and have taken a variety of forms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,497, Mastriano, shows one that can be used as a hanging ornament. U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,442, Mulford, shows a box for the handling of planted seeds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,240, Roberts, et al., shows a greeting card which has a waterproof layer and can hold flowers therein. None of these examples of the prior art disclose a greeting card which may be converted into a seed germination bed from which will spring flowers following the normal germination period.